Brothers
by TheSistersofGrimm
Summary: A story about Grim Reaper Brothers, Asura and Death the Kid. If you have ever seen Soul Eater (hopefully so), this is sure to pull at your heartstrings. Our first FanFic by The Sistersof Grimm, Willow and Jacqueline
1. Prologue

"_Hey Kid are you gonna play ball or not?!" said the child just a bit older than myself. _

_He had stripes on his hair too, but his were symmetrical. His voice greatly resembled my own. We were in the Death Room, with father. This dream was rather recurring, and I faintly know that it is a dream, but can never seem to control my own actions. Also, I can never really remember the other child in the dream, nor his name. I do remember that father is always happier in this dream than he actually is. Now that I bring this up, father has been a bit more, well, joyful since the kishin was revived, which the polar opposite of how everybody else feels. Except me. I don't know how I feel. But it's not joy or sorrow_

Death the Kid had defeated many kishin eggs before, in order to stop the kishin from riving. Since he learned Medusa's plan to revive it, he thought that there was no way he would allow the kishin to cause the madness to resurface. But since the day he fought the kishin, he felt something more in it than the soul-thirsty monster that everybody else seemed to see. Something beyond the fear and madness.

Kid felt he could turn to no one for help or comfort, not even Liz and Patty Thompson, his twin pistol partners at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and they were like sisters to him. Was he going mad? Giving into the madness? No, that wasn't it. He's been there, done that. Also, aren't mad people oblivious to the fact they're mad? Occasionally, with a few exceptions, but then they're loud and proud. All worry aside, he wouldn't dare confront his father on the topic out of fear that it _was_ the madness. Weren't Grim Reapers immune to the Madness after one exposure, like the chicken pox? The only thing that could overpower a Grim Reaper was anot-….no. That wasn't possible. The library maybe? No. that librarian with his _insufficient records _would be no help at all to Kid.

Another day at Class Crescent Moon droned by, but Kid was extremely disengaged.

"Kid? Kid do you know the answer?" asked Ms. Marie.

"I sincerely apologize Ms. Marie, I was somewhere else." responded Kid. Liz looked over. "Say Kid, are you okay? You're being weird today"

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm alright. I just haven't gotten good rest the past few nights. Dreams are keeping me up."

"Alright." said Liz, and she went back to picking at her cuticles. Meanwhile, Patty was talking to herself about Patty-only-knows-what.

Back at Gallows' Manor, Liz knew something was up with Kid when he walked by his candles and he failed to notice that one was melted down almost an entire inch more than the other. Kid would never fail to notice this on an ordinary day. He also forgot to fold the toilet paper, and didn't throw his usual "WORTHLESS GARBAGE!" tantrum. Liz didn't dare remind him of either of these things, but she still noticed. But Patty noticed too, and she dared..

"Hey Kid! Your candles are different and the toilet paper isn't folded!"

"Whaaat?!" Kid dropped to the floor. "How could I be so careless?! Look at me, I'm worthless! This stupid dream has gotten to me!"

"Stupid dream, eh?" said Liz with that kind sneer of hers. "I knew there was something wrong with you today. Say, what was this dream about?" Kid let out a cheesey yawn

" Ooohh would you look at the time. I'm exhausted. Good night."

"But it's only 6:30." said Patty.

Kid darted to his room, but not before correcting the candles and folding the toilet paper into neat little triangles.


	2. Goodbye

_Dear Liz and Patty,_

_I've gone out on personal business, nut will be returning shortly. Please do not worry and try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Death the Kid_

That was the note that kid had left on the kitchen counter of Gallows' Manor at 6;30 that morning. Liz had found it, wondering where Kid was and why he didn't bring his weapons. _"You know what they say," _thought Liz, _"curiosity killed the Kid"_

Patty couldn't care less where or why Kid was gone, she was just concerned that he wasn't here, making breakfast. "Sis!? Will you cook? You're so smart, you can cook!" Patty exclaimed.

"Um, I guess I'll try.." said Liz. But the truth was she had never really had to cook before. She wasn't too worried about Kid, he was probably just at Shibusen with his dad. But she was slightly concerned, because the painting hanging between the candles was slightly tilted to the left. Kid imagined these things, but never ignored them.

Later that day, Liz and Patty walked into the Death Room. "Lord Death, have you seen kid?"

"No, nope, hasn't been here why?" _"that doesn't make sense…where could Kid have gone?"_

"So you haven't seen him at all today?" verified Maka Albarn, fellow student of Class Crescent Moon. Liz shook her head. "So where do you think he's at?" asked Black*Star. Who sat in front of Maka. "If I knew do you think I'd be asking?" said Liz. "It's really uncool to run off like that without warning." Said Soul,, who was seated next to Maka. "Well whether it's cool or uncool, we need to find Kid"

Last night, Kid had had his strange dream again, only this time, he remembered. He remembered the other boy , who he was, and even his name. it unsettled him to know this but he knew he had to face him, without Liz or Patty. Reaper to Kishin, Or reaper to reaper. Even brother to brother. Would the Kishin Asura turn out to be the same as in Kid's dream? Could Kid help him? Suddenly, Kid sensed a soul. One a lot like his own.

**We're sorry about the chapter length..also we would love some comments! Thanks 4 reading!**


	3. Figurine

It felt like a weight. A weight pulling him down, causing him to feel sick to his stomach. The feeling made his head spin, like the ground was moving beneath his feet. His breath was caught in his throat. This soul was so much like his, only more fearful, more sinister, more willing to hurt. Wanting to hurt. Kid composed himself. Still, he felt a sickly feeling that cannot be put into words. He looked up. He was in the desert, and it was already dark. In front of him, he saw an abandoned stone structure with a demolished staircase. The air here was heavy, or was it just him? Why was he doing this? Why? Not even Kid knew. He just felt it was an obligation. What if the last way he would communicate with Liz and Patty was through a vague note on the kitchen counter? He would never admit it, but he loved his weapons like sisters. Before he had met them, he had no one except his always-busy father. It had taken a while at first, but eventually Liz and Patty had showed him who they really were. More than two high and mighty, infamous muggers. They were the first _friends _he had. Until them, friend, support, love, empathy, and sympathy had all been foreign words to him. The only word he had known was alone. Alone and empty. The fact that he was a Grim Reaper didn't help. People feared him and thought he showed no emotion and could only intimidate, but not be a good friend. People looked at him as some sort of figurine that sits on a shelf. Something that cannot be loved or cared for, but can only be left alone and looked at, talked about. Something that couldn't feel, something that had a heart of stone. But if you were to pick up that figurine, you would notice that small things about it. The things that make it valuable. If you give that figurine love and attention, it can become something close to your heart. He felt like that figurine, only, no one ever picked him up and noticed the values. He stayed on the shelf, and the few who noticed him would never put forth the effort to pick him up. He was just a Death the Kid figurine that nobody wanted. Could Asura be another figurine, sitting next to him on the shelf? Another dusty statue that felt he was unlovable? Perhaps that's what put him in his state. To much dust clogged his emotions. After never being loved, he stopped feeling love? Had Liz and Patty led him away from the same path? Well maybe, just maybe, that Asura figurine could be picked up and dusted. Could Kid dust Asura's figurine and Asura dust Kid's figurine?

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Kid heard this just before he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him into the air. Soon he found himself close enough to the Kishin's face to hear his unsteady breath. Kid remained calm. With what little breath he had, he choked out the words "I'm n-not here t-to fight. I want t-to t-talk"

Asura pulled the scarves away from his face.

"What does that mean? That's quite an odd threat; I've never heard _that _one before." Kid couldn't speak. As his face turned purple, Asura dropped him to the ground. Kid filled his lungs with stinging air. After he caught his breath, he said "It wasn't a threat. Do you think I'm stupid enough to threaten the Kishin when i haven't even brought my weapons?" Asura saw that kid really didn't have any weapons, from what he could tell. He looked at Death the Kid. Asura knew, but did Kid? That _is_ a ridiculous name for a Grim Reaper. Death the Kid. He had never trusted anyone before, and he highly doubted he was going to start now. Here he stood, face to face with his mere _replacement._

* * *

**Authors' Note(s)**

Jacqueline: Err...Sorry about all of the narrative...I thought Willow did a good job (she seems to do most of the work, I sort of suck at staying in character...I'm only good at flinging out ideas every now and then ^-^") Heh, sorry for the wait too...And for the length of the chapter...(Geez, can I make this anymore awkward..?)

Willow: First of all, saying that did make it more akward... O-O. Anyways, SHUT UP JACQUELINE. (Don't listen to her she helps alot!) Also we're seeing comments about length and update times...WELL MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ONE OR THE OTHER?! Long chapters or quick updates...leave it in the comments. How badly I want emoji right now D_: So yeah...cliffhangers...maybe because it's fun to watch you all suffer, or because it's 6:04 am. And no we didn't just wake up. Yup. We watch Frozen and Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton of course) and write slooooowww. I talk alot.

Both: _**LEAVE COMMENTS!**_

Jacqueline: This was so unnecessarily long...And filled with a lot of useless information...God I should stop now. Hmm. Yes. I'll stop now.

Willow: She's to polite...yeesh. **We're **writing stuffs to entertain **you.** Ok...I'm done now.


End file.
